outofparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Plotline
How difficult is it to describe the plotline of a story in a few paragraphs? That depends entirely on the level of detail you want to get into doesn't it. In this section, I provide a general idea - a synopsis of sorts. Chambeeta Kamboolii is an ArchMage. He works for an organization called "The Wu" that regulates traffic and commerce between realities. In general, each reality really just represents a "world." Though these worlds exist in different realities, the culture that originally created these skeins had no space travel. Instead of moving out into space and colonizing worlds in their own reality, they moved across the fifth dimension - probability - and created linked gates - skeins - to other realms (realties). This culture was known as the Tanathian Empire, and was composed of Humans, Elves, and a few other races that existed on a single world that has now been lost in the fog of time and devistation. The Wu picked up these pieces, learned how the skeins operated, and collected representatives from all the skeined worlds into an "organization." They govern what is called the "Tanalithic Realmhead" which comprises the worlds skeined by the Tanathian Empire. There are many socieities and cultures within the Tanalithic Realmhead that resent the influence and power of the Wu to regulate skein traffic. But because the Wu is large and made from many races and cultures, they are respected by the vast majority. However, one cuture in specific has made it their mission to elminate the Wu and supplant them as the regulatory agency. This culture is the Drathraq Empire composed of Drow under the command of the God-Emperor Nachtaf. The Drathraq are currently at war in a variety of different realms, but three of these realms are linchpins - major factors for the Drathraq because they produce technology the Drathraq want and need to defeat the Wu. If they should obtain these three worlds, their power will increase significantly. And to obtain these three realms, they need the ability to shuttle more of their forces there. This is where the World of Em in the Realm of Tolos comes in. Em possesses three skeins, all of which are linked to the three realms the Drathraq wish to defeat. Therefore, they have conspired to take Em as their own, as they have done with many worlds, and use it as a staging ground for their wars in the other three realms. Wu Temporalists viewed threads into the probable timelines and foresaw these coming events. They also saw a potential way to prevent the Drathraq from dominating Em. This involved the Princess of the Kingdom of Nakrilliz. The goal became simple - prevent her from assassination, take her to a place of safety, allow her to grow up with skills other than that of a princess, and then return her after her mother's death. Should this occur, the Wu saw a good probability that the princess would then be capable (given the appropriate assistance) of thwarting the Drathraq invasion of Nakrilliz. This would, in time, allow the Nine Kingdoms of Em the strength and motivation they required to rally against the Drathraq and defend their world. If this ploy failed, then they foresaw that the Drathraq would have a high probability of opposing the Wu in the future, and potentially coming to obliterate the Wu and take over the entire Tanalthic Realmhead, resulting in the deaths of Trillions and massive suffering. (It should be noted that the Drathraq eat other races and harvest worlds for this purpose, farming their populations for slaves and food). This brings us to back to Chambeeta Kamboolii. His duty to the Wu is to obtain the Princess of Nakrilliz and return her from where she has been hidden the last sixteen years. He must travel to the planet Minth in the Realm of Kuldorii, obtain the seventeen year old Princess, rip her away from whatever life she has established, motivate her to save the people she doesn't even know, and assist her in fighting her way through the Drathraq blockade and seige of the capital city where she can "sit the tower" of Nakrilliz and power the aether, providing their weapons with the energy they need to fight back. It seems like a simple mission, but along the way, Chambeeta Kamboolii is oppossed by a variety of Drathraq agents, spies and mercenaries. One of them manages to throw the Arch Mage into the future, and traps the Princess in a temporal loop on a dead world. Separated and existing in a future timeline, Chambeeta Kamboolii must seek assistance in the future to send help back to the past and break the paradox loop trapping the princess. The first book deals primarily with obtaining the Princess on the world of Minth in the Realm of Kuldorii. The second book deals primarily with the survival of the Princess on the dead Drow homeworld of Xull'Arae, and the efforts of Chambeeta Kamboolii to travel back through time to a closer future, and send assistance to rescue the princess. The third book deals with the war on Em, the return of the Princess, and the resolution of the paradox that began all of this in the first place. Chapters - Book 1 - Kuldorii * The Beginning - 4 * Part One – Kuldorii - 9 * Ta’koti and Z’kaal - 27 * Broken Wood and Bent Steel - 39 * Lightning Strikes - 47 * 2 4 D Wu! - 69 * The Regent of Hezwuuld - 85 * The Road to Dorfhead - 113 * The Stench of Fate - 147 * Holtraan Nights - 156 * On the Road Again - 174 * Opposing Legalities - 204 * Raining Ducks - 217 * It Happened in the Kikk - 247 * Fang and Claw - 260 * A Fistful of Ugly - 280 * Road Kill - 305 * The Road Never Travelled - 344 Chapters - Book 2 - Xull'Arae * CONTENTS - 2 * PART TWO – XULL’ARAE - 3 * UNSAVORY EVENTS - 24 * IMPROBABLE ACTIONS - 56 * IRREVERENT OPPORTUNITIES - 74 * UNLIKELY OUTCOMES - 83 * PITCH AND YAW - 113 * PUNCHING IN - 164 * STRANGE ALTERATIONS - 183 * REUNIONS - 216 * FUTURE PAST - 239 * SUCKING CANAL WATER - 284 * RADTHRIPID DREAMS - 299 * CHILDREN OF THE WAERFRYN - 317 * SLIPPERY SLOPES - 341 * FUTURE COST - 365 * SPLITTING INFINITY - 386 * REUNIFICATION - 409 Chapters - Book 3 - Tolos * PART THREE – TOLOS - 4 * IMPACT IN AKROCHAM - 13 * ALLEGATIONS OF ANIMOSITY - 27 * UNDER SIEGE - 51 * TRIPLE THREAT - 71 * OVER VOLRAY - 79 * POLITICS AND PYROTICS - 102 * MENTAL ACROBATICS - 116 * PROBABILITY FLAWS - 136 * MADE TO KILL - 146 * COMING HOME - 167 * AOLOWEIRU - 193 * DARK NIGHT IN ZAOR - 216 * SECRET DEVELOPMENTS - 234 * ON THE BRINK - 272 * THE BOX IT CAME IN - 305 * OFFENSIVE MEASURES - 321 * WAR - 342 * TEARING A NEW ONE - 364 * AFTERMATH - 393 * ABOVE AND BEYOND - 397 * EPILOGUE - 407